


Please dont take my sunshine away

by slothlover42



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Band, Death Fic, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death fic, song fic type thing. It's set to the song "You are my sunshine". You get to choose, in your mind, if Patrick or Pete dies. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please dont take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I don't even know what this is. One of them dies, and you get to choose which one. It doesn't really matter. So um, this is horrible ha. I'm so bad at writing.  
> Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own Patrick Stump or Pete Wentz. I also don't own the song "You are my sunshine". That song belongs to Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell.

_You are my sunshine_

We met in a coffee shop. Your smile lit up my whole world.

_My only sunshine_

Our first kiss on New Years, with fireworks lighting up our faces.

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

My mother had passed, but you kept my spirits up.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

I proposed to you in May. We got married a month later.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Neither of us saw it coming.

 

 

_The other night dear, while I lay sleeping_

I saw you again.

_I dreamed I held you, in my arms_

We were at our favorite spot, right under the willow, gazing out at everything.

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken_

So now I'm here. Visiting you.  
I miss you.

_So I hung my head and cried._

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was crap. All types of criticism is welcome. In fact, if you could just point all the horrible things that would be great! Have a wonderful day/night/whenever you are reading this.  
> Title comes from the song "You are my sunshine"


End file.
